This invention lies in the field of smokeless combustion in emergency relief flaring of smoke-prone gases. More particularly it is concerned with the construction of the flare stack and the manner of providing the flow of smoke suppressant to the smoke-prone fuel gases, to ensure complete smokeless combustion.
In the prior art, it has been customary to provide a flow of smoke suppressant, such as a mixture of steam and air, by injection radially inwardly and upwardly from outside of the perimeter of cylindrical flow of fuel gas, out of the top of a flare stack. While high velocity injection of the steam and air can be provided, but because of the large cross-sectional area of the flare stack, it is difficult to get complete penetration of the smoke suppressant into the center of the column of gas, so as to ensure complete smoke suppression.